Gone
by Jamison D. R
Summary: Piper is Gone. The Sister and Children are morning. But When A demon with Wyatt's Powers, Chris in a deep depression, and Wyatt with his own inner demons, What will become of the Halliwell Children?
1. The End of Their Legacy

_(This is the Second Part of the **Taken **series; the first part was very short. But I promise this part and part three won't.)_

**Chapter One – The End of their Legacy**

It was too much even for the Halliwell's to bear. The loss of their Mother, Sister, and Aunt, Piper Halliwell had died; she was the light and soul of the family, and now she was gone. Her sisters Phoebe and Paige were taking it rather well, her husband Leo dealt with it in his own private way. Her sons, well that was hard to tell, Wyatt tried to surpress everything, and Chris was gone. He had not said a thing or even ate that much since it happened. Melinda cried about it, but she seemed to take it the best. She had her mother, Phoebe, to help her.

Chris stood in his room in which he shared with Wyatt, stood in front of the mirror he looked like crap. He stared back at himself. His hair which was usually combed back or to the sides was all messy, and he had rather large bags under his eyes. He had just lost his mother. You really don't think he would look awesome, ready for a Friday night out? No, not really.

"Ready to go?" Wyatt said standing in the doorway in his best tux. Wyatt stood tall, he looked tired, he had spiked his blonde hair, and his blue eyes looked at Chris, with content. Wyatt walked over to Chris; he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Dude, you're hair is all messy."

Chris didn't care; he didn't care about anything anymore.

Wyatt picked up a hair comb and brushed his brother' hair, like his Leo did for Chris when he was younger. "That's better." Chris looked at himself his mother always made sure he looked his best, his mother always made sure he was ready, but it was up to Wyatt for this one. And…and she screamed. Chris' ears fill with the piercing scream. She screamed as the energy ball struck her in the chest, and then her blood on her son's hands, and then her final goodbye to Chris.

Chris tried to hold it in, but he couldn't. But what was the use of being strong and the use of being anything anymore.

"Chris?" Wyatt said looking at his brother.

Chris bowed his head and broke down. He wanted Wyatt to go away, but then he wanted Wyatt to be there. Wyatt didn't say a thing he stood in front of his brother and hugged him. Chris didn't try to bother to pull away, he wanted a hug, he needed a hug, and he needed his mom. He sobbed into his brother's shoulder. Knowing that he was making a mess of his suit, but he didn't care. Wyatt rubbed Chris' back in comfort.

"Just let it out, it's okay." Wyatt said into Chris' shoulder.

Chris sobbed into Wyatt's shoulder, as Wyatt heard his little brothers sobbs, he tried to close his eyes, preventing the tears from filling his own eyes. Chris had never cried over anything before, not a thing. And now with their mother gone, he seemed to destroy this wall of where Chris used to be strong, and now he couldn't take anything. He couldn't blame him. After a few minutes, Wyatt and Chris had to get downstairs.

"No." Chris replied  
"Come on, we have too." Wyatt said with sympathy as his brother went to the bathroom to wash his face.  
"Because if I go, I'll know that she is never coming back and I don't know if I can accept that. And that I am alone."  
"You're not alone, you have me and Aunt Paige and Phoebe and Dad."  
Chris washed his faced and looked at his swollen red eyes in the mirror.  
"Come on." Wyatt said holding his hand out, Chris looked at himself, in the mirror and without knowing he took his brothers hand and went down stairs.

Chris and Wyatt walked down stairs. Paige was dressed in a classic old black hat, with a black vial, and a long black dress. Phoebe wore her black dress suit and Melinda wore a black dress in which Phoebe had bought for her. Leo left already to make sure everything went smoothly.  
"You two look handsome." Phoebe said to Wyatt and Chris.  
"She would have been very impressed." Paige said to Chris as she took a handkerchief from her purse and whipped away a tear in which Chris forgot to get. Chris looked at Paige; she gave him a look that Wyatt gave Chris in his room.  
"Are you two ready?" Paige said  
Wyatt nodded; Chris didn't make a move he just looked at his feet.  
"Okay." Phoebe said as she took Melinda's hand and walked out to a black limo that waited for them. Wyatt walked out on his own, Paige walked Chris out. It began to rain, as if the clouds knew the pain that Halliwell's felt, but nothing that could amount to what Chris felt.

The limo pulled up to the outside service that was held for Piper. It was an outdoor surface, and it seemed like a movie, it was raining and everyone in black. As they stepped out, Chris saw that Leo was standing by the brown cedar coffin that held her body. Chris looked at the coffin and stopped dead. Melinda, Paige, and Phoebe walked to greet the guest, and Wyatt walked back to Chris.

Chris looked pale.  
"Chris, come on." Wyatt said as they stood in the rain.  
Chris just stood their glaring at the coffin. Not moving, not even breathing.  
"Chris, come on. Please." Wyatt said, "I'll sit right next to you."  
Chris still didn't move.  
"Come on." Wyatt said has he placed his arm around his shoulders and forced him to walk.  
Chris has never felt anything harder to do. His legs felt like stone, to heavy to move them. Even he felt as if lungs were stone, it hurt to breath, it was to heavy for him. It hurt to live this moment. But with his brother he moved them. He walked to his fathers and aunt's side. Chris and Wyatt were nearly soaked, but Chris was shaking.  
"May we all sit?" Said the Pastor as he stood next to the coffin, on his podium.  
Chris sat; Wyatt and Leo sat on ether side. Chris didn't want to be here, he wanted to be in his room, on his bed, under the covers, by himself for all eternity, and he never wanted to see anyone again. He wanted to leave so bad, all he did was keep his head bowed looking at his hands.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the life of Piper Halliwell." The Pastor began, "She was a woman of love, power, and a mother. She lived a life that she knew that could have been the best for us all. Becoming a chef, and then her own business owner all at a very young age. All doing that she raised two sons, Wyatt and Christopher."

Phoebe looked over at her two nephews, Wyatt looked strongly ahead at the pastor, and she knew he was holding it in. Chris however, she knew better.  
"Leo, please switch seats with me." Phoebe said, "Please."  
Leo looked like he was in a daze, and did so. Phoebe placed her hand on Chris' knee.

"When I first met Piper, she was a new a woman, married to her husband, and without a care in the world. She loved every moment of her life. And I am sure she wanted to make sure everyone knew about that."

Chris closed his eyes, trying to block out everything that was happening. It was almost no use. He saw his aunt's hand on his knee, he wished it was his mother's hand, but it wasn't. He took her hand, she took it back. Phoebe looked at Chris, she couldn't see his face, and his long hair blocked it. But she had a good idea of what it looked like. She wanted to hug him and rock him, but she herself had to stay strong through the ceremony.

As the pastor finished him finished it with three large white candles and two smaller white candles all lit.

"As we move on today, we leave a loving person, but she will always be us. She will have loved to see everyone here today, but she has, from the heavens from above." The Pastor went on; he walked behind the coffin, and stood behind the candles. Chris tried to look up, he had to face the coffin at least once, before it was lowered. He shot his eyes to the candles, The Pastor looked right into his eyes. It was like he knew his pain, trying to comfort him. "As we move on, we shall be happy and not sad. For a new destiny lies ahead of us, a new life, a new beginning." He blew out the candles, and Chris bowed his head again, he noticed that he was crying. Phoebe hugged him. Wyatt finally let go and held his aunt Paige, who was crying as well.

"I was wondering when you were going to let go." Paige said into Wyatt's ear.

Paige, Phoebe, and Leo didn't make the children stand up to shake the hands to everyone who came. Chris was grateful for this, he didn't want to move, Wyatt moved over and tried to comfort his brother.

"Chris." Wyatt said drying his face, "Buddy?"  
Chris didn't say anything, but only trying to breathe.  
Wyatt hugged his brother, once more. Wyatt didn't know what else to do in the past week, but hold his brother. Chris just sat forward, he didn't return the hug, for he knew it was over it had happened. It was official, she was gone. He heard the people leave and say thank you, a few of them wished warm wishes to the sons and niece, but it didn't help. Wyatt said thank you and soon it was only the five of them under the tent. The Pastor had gone into the church and Paige told him to wait for them to leave before they buried the coffin.

Chris was handed a red rose, from Wyatt.  
"Put that on her coffin." Wyatt said, "I'll go with you." Wyatt waited for a response.  
Chris looked at the red rose it had no thorns, and no leaves, just a bare naked rose, it was lonely.  
"Please, Chris." Wyatt said, he forced Chris to stand up, but gently. As Chris stood, everyone was watching him. And once more his legs felt like stone. He watched Wyatt put his rose down, and Chris glared at the cedar coffin, he tried to walk, but he couldn't bring himself to move, he wanted to place it down and get it over with. But he couldn't, he wish his mother was here she would know what exactly what to say or do when these things happened. Like the time Chris got scared to go into the Lions den exhibit and Piper took his hand and she walked with him into the exhibit, he felt safe with her, her hand would have felt comforting. But she wasn't their to lend her hand or anything, he had no hand to hold on to. His hands where shaking, he wish Piper would open her coffin, and embrace Chris and say it was all a mistake, that she really hadn't died and that she really hadn't left. He looked at the coffin hatch, but it didn't open or anything, it stayed closed.

"Just place it on the coffin." Wyatt said

Chris wanted Wyatt to shut up, he wanted to everyone to go away. To just leave. But he placed the rose on the coffin and forced himself to step back.  
"That's good." Wyatt said.  
"Very good." Paige said, Phoebe was to busy comforting Melinda and Leo was standing there by Wyatt trying to give Chris the best smile he could for the moment. As more silent tears went down his face, he looked at his aunt, brother and father. Hoping for a chance to see Piper their. His mother was not their. He finally accepted that his mother was gone.


	2. Into the Darkness

Chapter Two – Into the Darkness

As the Halliwell's arrived home, it couldn't have been more of a grimmer scene, dreadful faces and silent tears. Paige immediately changed into her robes and went off to the magick school, Phoebe and Melinda went into the kitchen and started baking. Phoebe had always told Melinda, that she takes after her aunt about cooking. Leo went into his room, to be alone, same with Chris and Wyatt.

Chris couldn't stand it however staying in the same room with Wyatt, and Wyatt felt his pain, so he went down to the living room and sat. Leaving Chris alone in his room, in the darkness.

Chris sat on the edge of his bed, for he didn't know how long, and he didn't know much about anything no more, it didn't matter. His mother was gone and it was all because of him. He had killed her, it was entirely his fault and he would have to live with it, have it bear down on him everyday of his life. Have the weight of the sadness weight upon his heart just into the darkness of death.

Here remembered what his mother told him at the party.

"Chris, honey, don't stray to far." As Piper hung streamers.  
"Alright." He replied

Chris squeezed his shut, trying to stop the tears. He hugged his knees, rocking himself, squeezing his eyes shut. But it was to much. This time he let everything out. Earlier when Wyatt was telling him to let it out, he couldn't, no in front of his brother. But he was alone, and just wailed into the silence. He let go of knees, crying hard, he couldn't breathe, he was hyperventilating. Tears streaming down his face, he looked for the garbage pail, and threw up in it.

He heaved and heaved until it hurt. But then everything hurt. The squeeze on his skeleton hurt terribly. He was on the floor now, with the pail next to him, with vomit in it. He collapsed on the floor, crying. Putting his hands covering his face.

"I need you." He mumbled through his tears, "Where are you? I need you. Why?"

As Chris tried to remember his mother as best as he could, all that came to him was the reoccurring moment of her death. Frozen on the wall, paralyzed by Thor, using a copy of Wyatt's powers, throwing an energy ball at her chest, killing her. The scream filled Chris' ears.

"STOP!" he yelled, "Please….s-st-o-pp" he said crying into his hands.

Phoebe knocked on Chris' door, holding a plate of fresh Chocolate Chip cookies, she opened the door silently.

"Chris?" She said as she turned on the light, she saw her nephew cradled on the floor sobbing.

Phoebe closed the door, put the plate down and laid down on the ground next to chris holding his hand. Chris looked at Phoebe's hand holding his, he didn't want to hold it back or anything. He laid their, sobbing.

Phoebe brushed his hair back, using her hand. She remembered when Adult Chris entered in her life, he was so strong, so willing, so bold, it's hard to believe that this is Chris. Someone so sad, so depressed, but it was completely understandable. Not that she was bashing her nephew, but it was just a sad time.

"Chris?" Phoebe said sitting up, "Can you sit up?"

Chris just laid their, not moving, he heard his aunt, he just didn't care. He wanted her to leave, he wanted her to take her damn cookies and just go away. He wanted to be alone, if anyone he wanted Wyatt their. Not Phoebe, Not Paige, Not Melinda, Definally not his father, Wyatt perhaps.

"I am always down the hall." Phoebe said standing up, she left the cookies, and left Chris alone. She didn't want to, but she knew that everyone needs to grief in their own private way in some way.

Chris closed his eyes, in sadness and the light bulb in his room exploded, pulling the room into the darkness of the night.

Wyatt sat on the couch, starring at the window. How could he let this happen? House could his mother die? He tried shaking his head getting the thoughts out his head. He still sat in his white button down shirt, and black pants. He suddenly smelled cookies, they smelled good. He heard Melinda walk from the kitchen, she stopped by the stairs, looking at Wyatt.

"Do you want a cookie?" Melinda asked

"No thanks, kid, I am fine." Wyatt replied.

"Well if you do, there is more in kitchen." Melinda said, as she set up stairs to her room with Phoebe. As he heard the door close, he closed his eyes and broke down. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and cried into it. He didn't only cry at the death of his mother but also that he has to protect the family now. He wanted his mother back.

"Mom?" He said looking up at the window through his tears. He only saw the black window. He put his face in hands, he sucked it up, he can't cry he needs to be strong. For a threat of Thor was still out their, he needs to be ready for anything. He stood up, trying to release what happened, then a wave of anger filled him.

"YOU LEFT ME!" Wyatt yelled, he picked up a crystal vase and threw it across the room. "WHY?-" Wyatt yelled picking up a the rocking chair, and throwing it across the house, he picked up the vase of red roses and threw it at stairs. He threw the stand in the stand in the dinning room that held up a plant down, he turned to the Grandfather clock, and threw an energy ball at it making it explode.

Paige orbed in.

"Wyatt!" Paige yelled

Wyatt did hear her over the explosion, he threw an energy ball at the couch in where in which was sitting.

"WYATT!" Paige yelled, he formed a energy ball, and Paige took his arm, Wyatt blinded by his anger, threw Paige across into the doors, he threw the energy ball into the portrait of her and Wyatt.

"YOU LEFT ME!" Wyatt yelled. 

Paige looked up as he heard Wyatt yell, she never saw Wyatt this angry before. But it reminded her of when Piper lost Prue, just minus the huge power. Wyatt collapsed to his knees and sobbed into his hands. Paige got up and walked over to Wyatt.

"It's okay." Paige said hugging him. Wyatt returned the hug.  
"I can't do this without her, I need her Paige. I need mom." Wyatt mumbled through his tears.

Paige cried silently as she saw that her family was falling apart.

As Chris laid on the ground in his room, he orbed back to his bed, to weak to get up. He orbed onto his bed, he laid their crying, but through his tears, he saw his brother Wyatt's cutting knife from work…


	3. Dark Dreams & Darker Councils

_(Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy, well here it is. I know this chapter is just like another chapter in the story "Brotherly Love" but I tried to alter it so it didn't seem as close. I hope it is okay! …And oh one more thing, this chapter isn't that long, because I didn't have much time to write it)_

Chapter Three – Dark Dreams & Darker Councils

Thor sat around the table in where he sat before when Chris was kidnapped. A circular table with a pentagram and at each end of the pentagram was a chair and a demon sitting in the chair. Thor sat at the top of the pentagram and at each end was not a demon but a vampire, a grimlock, Zore, a hooded figure, and a warlock.

Thor sat at the table with the at most evil grin on his face.  
"The Charmed Threat is now dead." He said  
"WHAT?" the Grimlock shouted

"How?" The Vampire sneered  
The hooded figure pounded his fist on the table.

"I killed the eldest sister," Thor said, "Watch."

Thor waved his hand to a wall a side from the table, and there the moment took place where he killed a Charmed One.

The Grimlock and Vampire smiled, and the hooded figure gave a grave low moan, which was a sign of triumph.

"And an added bonus I have the powers of the twice blessed child, known as Wyatt." Thor said holding a fire ball in one hand and an energy ball in another. He smiled and threw them at the two guards standing guard at the entrance to the chamber in which they sat.

"This is amazing." Vampire said

"I think a new source has been found." The Warlock said

"Agreed." The Grimlock said, the Vampire and hooded figure nodded also.  
"Who are you?" The grimlock said

"He is a very powerful demon. A Death Whisperer, he is like the Angel of Death, but he can kill entire worlds. So it would be best to stay on his good side." Thor smirked.

The Death Whisperer groaned and looked at the warlock.

"Even though the Charmed circle has ended, they are still powerful, even the children." Thor said, "The first one I have his power, so it's even match. The second child, is very weak, but still powerful. He has the powers of Orbing, Sensing, and Telekinesis. The third child of the second sister of the charmed ones, has the power of Invisibility, so she may pose a greater threat to us then the other two."

"Not to me and my clan." The Vampires said, "My hearing is quite good, with one step and she'll be dead." She smiled.

"Very well, you keep a close eye on her then. Keep at least two vampires on her." Thor said

"Consider it done." She replied.

"But the second child is the most vulnerable to us now." Thor smiled, "He has gone deep into a depression, with the loss of his mother. We can use this to our advantage."

"How?" Said the Warlock.

"We have to get into his head." Thor implied, "Apparently one of my powers, Astral Echo, which is used by the known demon, Barbus, was to appear, but not noticeable, and almost be as like a conciseness as you will. With this I can make him think that he killed his mother he was at fault for everything. Until he just snaps one day."

"What if we did more then that." The Vampire said, "What if you used your power and made him go deeper into his "depression" until he implodes on himself. He loses control of his power and vanquishes himself. Slow torture."

Thor smiled, "I like your way of thinking."

"Perhaps we can lure him to the dark side, along with his brother and cousin." The warlock said.

"The girl maybe, but the elder witch, he would sense me being their. So he must be swade a different way. Figure more about these powers. Something in here must be able to make him crack." Thor said.

"So what do we do know." The grimlock said

"Put the scales of power back in our favor. I've retrieved the Grimore, I think it's time the source comes back into the big picture." Thor said as he waved his hand the Grimore shimmered onto the table.

000000

Wyatt stood outside his little brothers room for who knows how long. After his burst of anger, he was starting to feel better, he needed to for Chris' sake. He held a few slices of Pizza on a plate, Chris' favorite: Pepperoni, Mushrooms, and extra cheese. It was unfair that Chris had to go through this and that Wyatt couldn't help him the way he needed to help Chris. Wyatt took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

The room looked awful it was mess, he saw a plate of cookies that was sitting on a dresser next to the door. The room was dark and grey and then he saw a body cradled on the bed, it was little brother. The sunlight from the window shined down chris' body it was almost holy, almost.

Chris was sleeping, Wyatt figured he sit their until he woke. Watching his brother was almost depressing, his brother looked so frail, so white, so thin. Chris must not have ate anything since his birthday party nearly 2 weeks ago. Chris' arms and fingers were long and thin, almost too thin. He hoped Chris was hungry, because he needed to eat.

Wyatt was looking at his brother, and then Chris gave a low groan, and stirred. He moaned again, and jerked. "No!" Chris said in his sleep.

"Chris?" Wyatt said

Chris jerked again, "No, please. No."

"Wake Up, Chris!" Wyatt said loudly.

"No, please."

"WAKE UP!"

"MOM!" Chris yelled as he shot bold up right, sweating and breathing hard.

Wyatt sat there alarmed and had a good idea of what just happened to Chris.  
"Chris?" Wyatt said, the next thing Wyatt knew, he was telekinetically thrown into the closet.  
Chris blinked at what he just did. "Wyatt?"

Wyatt sat up, "at least you're okay." He looked at the pizza which was splattered on the wall.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." Chris said tears forming in his eyes.

"it's okay." Wyatt said standing up.

"No stay away, stay a-" Chris said standing up trying to stay way from Wyatt but he trips on his school duffle bag and falls to the ground.

"Chris?" Wyatt said kneeling next to his brother. Chris was then sobbing into the carpet. "Why were you running from me?"

Chris sat up on the ground, his grey shirt was filled with sweat and his grey pajamas looked extremely baggy on a kid alrighty very thin. "Because I don't you to die, like mom."

"What are you talking about? I am not going to die." Wyatt said putting his arm around his brother.

"Everything I've ever loved has died. My fish, the dog, mom and I am not sure dad is even with me anymore." Chris mumbled through his tears.

It was true, that Chris did have bad luck with pets. His fish died when he left the aquarium in the sun on that really hot summer day. The water was to warm for the fish. And his dog in which he got for Christmas died, because of Wyatt, on accident. When Wyatt was practicing a new power with his mom, thought projection, he actually set the dog on fire. He still hasn't gotten over it. And Now his mom and Leo? Not loving or caring about chris? It was un heard of.

"Well you know me, Mr. All Powerful," Wyatt said, as he used a name, Chris would use when he would be jealous about Wyatt having all those powers and Chris barely having any. "Nothing can stop me, because I am twice blessed. I could death a thing or two." Wyatt smiled hoping it would help his brother. But it didn't, Chris bowed his head and cried. His hair covered his face, which was good, cause Wyatt didn't want to see the sight of sadness on Chris' face. Wyatt took his brother in his arms, holding him. Wyatt now didn't know what is sadder the loss of his mother or his brother dealing with the loss of his mother.


	4. To Aid A Witchs Call

(fyi…Leo is an Elder, not an Avatar in this story. And good try, IcantthinkofaFnick, but none of that is going to happen.)

Chapter Four – To Aid A Witch's Call

The night was cold and rainy and very windy. The city of San Francisco laid quietly in the wake of the cold storm, and the lonely witch practiced his craft alone.

A 16 year old, witch, spiky blonde hair, blazing green eyes, tanned skin, tall, and thin sat in his room of his apartment in silence. His room was lit by candles which were all around him, orange, red, yellow, white, purple, blue, and even a green candle. He sat their looking at an old ancient book of spells and witchcraft. He was looking at spells in English and Latin, and even some spells that has to do with the black arts and satanic rituals, but he was indeed in fact a very good witch.

As he flipped the page, he came across a spell, a good spell, "To aid a witch's Call" the top page red. The Page in his book was decorated with a purple border which only covered the top and one side of the page and a the title was above the purple banner. The witch read aloud. "To aid a witches call is to help a fellow witch with in one's coven and to help through trying times." The witch stopped and thought for a moment. He was thinking a friend who had recently been hurt he read on. "This spell is only temporary and used for enlightenment and sanity. This spell can be dangerous it is best if only one witch casts the spell, for danger could come to the caster." He read the spell. It was worded in both English and Latin. This was very odd, only the most powerful of spells (in his book) were written in more then one language.

He looked to the side of him at the floor and in a bright light a box appeared. He opened it. It had tons of pictures in it. It was a rather large box, but still enough that he only had to get on his knees to open. He went through the box, as fast as he could looking for the right picture. Nearly all of the pictures were of him and friends at school. He found it. He placed the picture on the ground and closed the box, he looked at it once more and it disappeared in the same white light as it appeared.

He got up and grabbed two white candles, a red candle and an orange candle. He then returned to where he was sitting and placed the white candles north and south from where he was sitting, a red candle to the west and the orange candle to the east. He then closed his eyes. He thought of his friend and thought of the magick and power it would take to perform this spell. He wasn't sure if the had the power.

The Witch sat very still for about five minutes before anything happened. Then the candles began to levitate off the ground, the flames grew higher. They nearly lit the entire room. He then said the spell.

"A spirit call on the witches wind, I call upon thee and do not bend. Invito la strega che conosco, lo porto ora e non foe. Gli porto la pace che gli porto la gioia, la faccio ora ho non floy." The Witch said. The flames of the candles to bend toward each other and met in the center of their making. The Picture of the boy sat still. "Rifinisca questo periodo da che cosa dico, lo rifiniscono ora, nonlo lasci pagare. Bring him peace bring him joy, do it now don't let it floy."

The picture then began to hover into the air and it met with the flames but it did not burn. The Witch's eyes were still closed. The picture was being blessed by the fire, the flames where touching all around the candle, then the witch flinched, the orange candle was shaking. The Witch flinched again, and then again. His eyes shot open, his mouth dry and he opened it trying to breath, the candles were now glowing, their light eliminated the room. The other candles in the witches room began to change, their flames grew to as long as the ones touching the picture.

The Witch was in agony, his head was throbbing he couldn't breathe, a necklace appeared on his neck. He was on the floor paralyzed. He couldn't move his legs. He tried to yell.

"Help! Help ME!"

But nothing came out, the pain was to great. It was horrible, the necklace began to glow blue and on the sliver metal chain a symbol magically formed a triquetra. The throbbing headache stopped, his legs were becoming moveable again, he was breathing and his head was feeling normal again.

The Witch laid their, breathing hard, trying to find out what happened. But he didn't know as he blacked out all the candles in his room were extinguished and the four candles that were around the photo were nothing but a pile of wax, but the picture was unharmed...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt and Chris sat in the kitchen, alone by themselves. It was 1am.  
"Come on bro eat." Wyatt said pushing the pizza toward his little brother.  
"No." Chris said not even looking at the pizza, but looking at his hands in his lap.  
Wyatt became annoyed. But then something was bothering him, he couldn't explain it. Something happened a few moments ago, it had enormous power to it, he was unsure of it was, but their were more important matters to deal with the time at hand.  
"Please, take a bite." Wyatt said  
Chris didn't move or make a sound.  
"Please." Wyatt said holding up a piece of pizza and guided it to his brothers mouth. Chris was hesitant, but took a small bite.  
"There you go." Wyatt said putting the Pizza down back on the plate.

Chris was now greatly annoyed. He was being fed as a little baby, with help from his brother to eat. But the Pizza did taste good. The mushrooms and chewy cheese and pepperoni and the warmth of it in his mouth felt good. He wanted more, but he didn't feel like eating.

"Come on another bite." Wyatt said  
"I am full." Chris lied  
"You are not. Now Eat."  
"No."  
"Chris, please?" Wyatt pleaded. Chris was really testing Wyatt's patience. Wyatt wanted to orbed the pizza straight into Chris' stomach, but he didn't want to push anything. Chris was calm for the moment and wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to keep Chris from having another melt down at the moment.

Leo orbed into the chair adjacent to Chris'.  
"Hey little buddy," Leo said, "How are you holding up."  
"Fine." Chris moaned still looking at his hands. He was glad that Leo, his father had orbed in, he wanted to see him again.  
Leo looked at the pizza on the plate it had a small bite taken out of it. Leo then looked at his eldest son, Wyatt had nooded, he was thinking what his father was thinking.  
"Hungry?" Leo asked Chris.  
"No." Chris replied.  
"Okay, well I need to talk to Wyatt, if you need us well be in the living room." Leo said, he motioned for Wyatt to get up and they both walked into the living room. Wyatt didn't want to leave his brother, but his father looked like it was important. Wyatt stood where he could have a full view of Chris.  
"Whats up?" Wyatt asked  
"I was wondering if you felt something weird tonight." Leo said  
"No." Wyatt said his voice trailing off  
Leo gave him a look he always gave his sons when he thought they were hiding something.  
"Well," Wyatt began, "I did feel a little pensive when I was sitting with Chris about five minutes ago."  
"Pensive?"  
"I don't know, I can't explain it. For a spilt second I felt this huge source of power in the air, more then anything any witch I know could conjure, this is power like what Chris and I can do."  
"Melinda?" Leo asked  
"No, she's just coming into powers. Why you asking?" Wyatt looked at his brother in the kitchen who was looking up and having a another small bite of pizza, he gave a small smile out of the corner of his mouth.  
"I am asking, because apparently a very very powerful witch has just popped up on radar."  
"And?"  
"And the power and presence of the Charmed Ones was felt."  
"What?"  
"From what the other Elders told me, a witch was performing a very powerful spell-"  
"Who is this witch."  
"They don't know. Let me finish. He was performing a spell which was a combination of good magick and black magick. But they were not sure if the witch knew that."  
"Okay," Wyatt thought, "Is he dead?"  
"No, he's still alive."  
"And you said the charmed presence was felt?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay let me think." Wyatt said walking back off into the kitchen. But Chris was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you ready?" Zore said to Thor  
Thor stood in black ceremonial robes in the demonic ceremonial chamber. This chamber was the same chamber where the source was vanquished. The fire still burned bright in the walls, and the cage which held two of the charmed ones was their, but with no frontal door.

"I am." Thor said

The Chamber had numerous warlocks and demons in it. They were all lined up around the pedestal and behind the pedestal was a demonic priest in red robes. Thor got on his knees and placed his hand on the Grimore.

"Do you swear on oath to invoke the powers of the underworld?" The priest asked  
"I do." Thor replied.  
The priest pulled a long bladed knife form the insides of his robes. Thor placed his arm out.  
"Repeat, Exodus le tru ori adena! Exodus le tru ori adena!" The priest cried.  
"Exodus le tru ori adena!" Thor said loudly, over the cutting of his own flesh, and the blood dripping and boiling on the black pages of the book. "Exodus le tru ori adena! Exodus le tru ori adena!" Thor then stood and shouted one last time, "Exodus le tru ori adena!" He began to raise into the air, a black light glowed from him, the chamber shook. The many demons looked upon Thor with scared looks, others with confident ones. Then he hovered back down. He turned and faced the priest. He's eyes flamed black.

The priest bowed to his power, and so did the demons and warlocks. The fire in the walls became higher and hotter.

"Such power." Thor said, "Such Power."  
He shot his hand out and a blue light came from it and he vanquished a demon and then he shot his other hand out and vanquished another demon.  
Thor roared with laughter. "SUCH POWER!"

He looked around.  
"I need a seer." Thor said  
"We can summon one for you." The Priest said  
"No I need a powerful one."  
He put out his arm and his hand opened and curled and faced the floor.  
"Raduno gli sgombri delle fonti oltre!" He yelled. A blue light eliminated from his hand and appeared was the Seer, in full form and power in which the Charmed Ones vanquished almost 20 years ago…..


	5. The Woes of Wyatt Halliwell

Chapter Five – The Woes of Wyatt Halliwell

"CHRIS?" Wyatt yelled running into the kitchen. "CHRIS?" Wyatt's stomach dropped when he saw the pizza on the floor. "Oh god." He said, he remembered his whitelighter powers, Sensing, he closed his eyes and tried to find his little brother. _Laundry Room._

Wyatt opened his eyes. He slowly walked into the laundry room which was right next to the kitchen.

Wyatt walked into the laundry room, and saw Chris. Leo followed closely behind. Chris was holding a white blanket. Piper had made.  
"Chris?" Wyatt said very softly, "Little buddy?"   
Chris sniffled.  
Wyatt was afraid to touch Chris, he didn't want him sobbing again.  
"Chris?" Leo finally said. Chris finally looked up. He looked terrible. Chris had large black circles under his eyes, and his eyes were blood shot, obliviously from crying. Paige walked into the kitchen wondering who was yelling from earlier. She saw Wyatt and Leo standing by the laundry room.

"Mom made this for me." Chris slowly said, "she made it for me so when we would reed-d-read," He tried to hold the tears back, "That when we would read, that we would have something to cuddle in."   
Paige stood off to the side, listening. Tears coming to her eyes.   
Wyatt took one step towards Chris.

"Stay away from me." Chris shot at Wyatt.  
Wyatt froze.  
"You too." He shot at Leo.  
"Why didn't you orb back and save mom?" Chris said to Wyatt

"I couldn't." Wyatt said

"Why?" Chris said

Their was a very uneasy silence.  
"WHY?" Chris yelled

"I didn't know where she was." Wyatt responded with a tears in his eyes now, "I can't sense you guys if your in the under world."  
Chris looked at Wyatt with anger and sadness in his eyes.

Wyatt took more step to his brother.  
"Stay away!" Chris sneered.  
Wyatt took one more step. Chris got angry and used his telekinesis and threw Wyatt into the wall.  
Leo was shocked at what he just did. So was Wyatt. The first time was a mistake in Chris' and Wyatt' room, but this was deliberate. This was on purpose. Of coarse they would get into fights, but never use their powers on each other. Paige placed her hand on Leo's hand.  
"Let me, please." She said  
Paige walked into view. Chris was kinda shocked to see her there.   
"Sweetie?" She said to Chris. It was a downright dreadful scene, one of the saddest in her life. Almost as bad as the haunting memory of her parents in the burning car, her nephew standing in the darkness, crying. He looked terrible. He obviously hadn't change clothes since the funeral they were dirty and stank. But she ignored that.

Chris just looked his aunt.

"Chris, do you have anything against me?" She said

Chris slowly replied. "N-No."

"Will you come with me?" Paige asked putting her hand out  
"Where?"  
Wyatt and Leo were both confused at what she was doing.  
"Come have some cookies with me in my room." Paige said in the sweetest voice she could.

Chris just starred at her hand. And completely broke down.  
Chris' was about to fall to the ground, but Paige held him up, embraced him. Chris sobbed into her shoulder, she didn't mind it. She rubbed the his back trying to comfort him, she was dragged down by Chris' weight. She placed her hand on his hand. Chris' hair was very oily and dirty.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Seer stood in the chamber with the Source, as he sat in his Gold and Red velvet chair. Her eyes fogged, she smiled. Her eyes unfogged

"If we're going to do this, we have to do it now." The Seer said

Thor smiled, his eyes flamed, "perfect." He closed his eyes and astral echoed to Chris Halliwell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paige sat at the kitchen table, with Wyatt. It was 3 am.  
"You okay?" Paige asked

"Wha-Yeah, I am fine." Wyatt said trying to give his aunt a convincing look.  
"I know you're worried about him. We all are, but he has to get through this on his own." Paige said, "Listen to me." She said right before Wyatt was going to say something, "Chris and Piper were like best friends, not that I am saying you and your mom weren't, cause she loved both of you. But you went out with your friends and stuff Chris and Piper did everything, Cooking, Shopping…"  
"Vanquishing." Wyatt said with a sad look in his eyes.  
"Yes." Paige replied placing her hand on Wyatt's. "But now she's gone. And Chris doesn't have anything to escape to really. Phoebe has Melinda, I have the Magic School, You have work, football, and friends, and he…he has only his imagination to escape and even that is hurting him."  
"Chris has friends!" Wyatt said very hardly.  
"I know he has friends, but you have countless, I mean look at your cell phone how many numbers do you have in their? Now look at Chris'" Paige said, "Chris' Cell Phone." A silver cellular phone orbed into her hand. "How many numbers does Chris have in their?"  
Wyatt flipped open the phone and looked. Phoebe, Paige, Mom, Wyatt, Wyatt's Work, P3. No More?   
"There is no one else in this phone but us." Wyatt said looking up  
Paige had a tear going down her cheek, "No one ever told you this. But.."  
"But what?"  
"Ever since you were 5 and Chris was 3, he has been very jealous of you having more power and more glory then him. And he spent every available moment he could vanquishing demons, learning spells, making potions, that his life was school and witchcraft. He wants to be you and for that he gave up everything he could so that he could be as strong as you, be as or more powerful then you."  
"But why?" Wyatt replied slowly

"Because I just told you, he envy's you, a lot! He wants to have more then 3 powers, I mean when you were younger you got a new power almost every 3 months, and now that your older your powers are advancing daily." Paige stopped.

She saw her nephew sitting like Chris sat at Piper's funeral. Head bowed and hands in his lap.

Wyatt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Chris, jealous of him? Because of his powers? Friends? Being Popular. No it couldn't be that, that's not true it can't be, he refused to believe it.

"Wyatt." Paige said.  
Wyatt looked up, tears had been falling down his face, but he never noticed.  
"Oh honey." Paige said as she embraced her nephew. Wyatt didn't cry, but just hugged his aunt and sniffled. Paige had now seen both of her nephews brake down in one night, she hadn't seen this since the funeral. She kind of felt like a mother for a moment, but quickly dismissed the thought.  
"Don't." Wyatt said letting go of the hug and sitting back up right in his chair.

"Don't what?" Paige asked

"We need a mother right now. And you and Aunt Phoebe are the closest ones to being that. Don't give up on us, please."  
"I wouldn't Dream of it."

Leo stood by his sons bed. Chris was sleeping, again. Chris was slowly getting a grip back on reality, but it would be a long time before he would probably see Chris laugh or smile again. He couldn't stand this, he needed to leave. What? Why did he just think that? He needs to be their for his sons, he has to. But he has to attend his job he has to. Being an Elder is more important than fatherhood.

He couldn't fight that one off. But he had two sons, he couldn't leave them. Maybe for a little while, Wyatt seemed like he had things under control. He heard someone coming up the stairs. If was going to leave it had to be now, he took a picture of Chris and Wyatt that was sitting on the floor. It was last Halloween, Wyatt was Britney Spears and Chris was Christina Aguilera, they both won most comedic costumes at their high school. It was very funny. As he orbed out he gave a tear. Wyatt got a bad sensation on landing.

He swore he just felt his father's presence their.  
"Dad?" Wyatt said looking around, he followed the presence into his and Chris' room. He looked around.  
"Oh god." Wyatt said, "No…" Wyatt said, he began to sob, he looked at his brother. He was laying on his bed, peacefully. He looked almost gentle, breathing in and out he wanted to hug his brother. What? He wasn't a fucking sissy, hugging his brother because he was crying? He needed to shape up, be stronger. If his fucking lame excuse for a father didn't want to be their when he and his brother needed him most fine. He can survive on his own. Leo really wasn't their in the past anyway. He felt angry, very angry. He left his room, and stood by the landing of the stairs.

Grabbing the railing on the stairs, trying to surpress his anger, he trying to think of the good and his brother, and all the good times they've had together. Tears filled his eyes, but not out of sadness for his mother, but for his brother and for him having to be the main influence now for Chris. Making sure that he grows up, and Melinda. What male influence will she have? Her father left Phoebe while she was still pregnant because he found out the infamous Halliwell secret.

Before Wyatt knew it, He was on the ground, sobbing like a baby, he didn't notice that Phoebe had opened her door.  
"Wyatt?" She said coming over and kneeling on the ground. "Whats wrong.?"  
"Dad." He mumbled, "He's gone."  
"He probably just went to check on-"  
"No he's gone and he's never coming back."  
Phoebe froze, Leo leaving his sons, she would never hear of it. But the pain and anger she saw in Wyatt's eyes proved to her that her nephew wasn't lying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Witch opened his eyes, it was still night. He looked at the melted candles and groaned. 3 am. As he looked at the clock, he had a throbbing headache, must have been a back fire from the spell. The spell! The witch shot right up and looked at the candles, they all melted right in the spot where they sat. The photo of the young boy was trapped in the center of the wax, it seemed unharmed, but the edges of the photo seemed to fade out.  
"What the?" The Witch said

"Foolish you think magic could help him." Said a voice

"What?" The Witch said looking up.

In a circle of light blue lights that surrounded him from night before appeared an elderly witch in swirling white lights. She looked down at the witch with a frown.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The Witch asked

"The one who saved your life, James." Said the Elderly witch.

"How do you know my name?" James asked  
"I know many things about you." The Elderly witch said.

James then noticed a sliver necklace with a triquetra on it. He was puzzled at what he saw.  
"Isn't this?"  
"The symbol of the Charmed Ones. The Power of Three." The Elderly Witch said.  
"Who are you?" James said standing up  
"My name is Penny Halliwell, James Matthews."


	6. Haunting

Chapter Six – Haunting

Thunder raddled the windows of the Halliwell Manor, all laid sleep, except Chris Halliwell. He didn't sleep much anymore, for he when he would sleep he would see it all over again, the death and murder of his mother. It made him sick to think about it. He just sat their alone in his room, by himself, a very sad scene As the thunder made the house rattle once more, the wind blew the rain against the window.

How he longed for his mother and her gentle touch, she would know exactly what to say when he would find himself in a rut.

"Chris!" Piper yelled from downstairs, "COME DOWN HONEY!"

Chris got up from his desk, and walked downstairs, he heard a pan cling in the kitchen and he followed it.

"What?" Chris said walking in and sitting at the table

"What?" Piper mimicked, "come on cheer up."  
"Why?" Chris said in glum mood, "its oblivious that Wyatt is better than me."

"No he's not. Look just because he made the swim team doesn't make him better then you." Piper said as she sitting down.  
"Well he always gets everything he wants."  
"He didn't get that car he wanted for his birthday." Piper said, "and he didn't get the girl he wanted, and he didn't get that job he was hoping for, and he didn't get the B in science he was hoping for." Piper smiled.  
Chris looked up at his mother, "thanks."  
"you're welcome sweetie." Piper said, "besides there is always Soccer, Track, or Golf."  
"Golf?" Chris said

"yeah it's fun!"

Chris rolled his eyes and smiled.

A flash of lighting filled the room, bring Chris back to the present, he bowed his head and cried and sobbed into his hands. His mind was fixed on what his mother's smile looked like. He shaken him, it was destroying him. He hadn't cried this hard since the funeral which was one week ago.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WYATT!" Piper screamed  
"WYATT WHAT THE HELL?" Phoebe yelled

"WYATT!" Paige yelled

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Piper yelled looking at the clock  
"WYATT LOOK AT THIS MESS!" Phoebe said in the kitchen where potion bottles and ingredients were all over, "WE'VE TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS!"

"WYATT WHERE IS THAT ESSAY YOU OWE ME?" Paige said

"WYATT YOU'RE LATE AGAIN ON YOUR HOMEWORK?" Piper yelled, "I'VE TOLD YOU, GET ME YOUR CELL PHONE!"

Wyatt ran up to this room.

"WYATT WHY DID YOU LEAVE CHRIS HERE ALONE?" Phoebe yelled coming to his room.

"WYATT WHERE IS THE BOOK OF SHADOWS?" Piper yelled, "YOU DIDN'T TAKE IT SCHOOL AGAIN DID YOU?"  
"WYATT WHERE IS THE POTION?"

"WYATT I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WATCH OVER CHRIS!"

"WYATT!"  
"WYATT!"

"WYATT WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE?" Piper yelled as she disappeared into darkness and screamed and surrounded in blue bright light.

Wyatt shot his eyes open and sat up. Breathing very hard, he looked around, expecting to see his mother and two aunts their, but they weren't. His chest felt wet, he looked down and saw his shirt was entirely soaked through with sweat, he took off his shirt and threw it across the room. He fell back down on the bed.

As he laid on the couch of the family room in the Halliwell manor, he couldn't help but think of his mother and what she had last said. _Wyatt why did you let me die?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the morning broke, the sun had broken through the clouds of the storm which had lasted a week. As the sun's rays broke through the window and onto the couch where Wyatt laid, as he awoke, he opened his eyes the nightmare from which he had still haunted him, but the warm glow of the sun across his chest and face felt good. It was Monday, and it was the day that he and Chris were suppose to go back to school, but he was going until Chris was better. Even if it meant them missing the rest of the year.

Wyatt got up and stood. He stood for a moment as a rush came to his head, then he grabbed a shower towel that was on his floor and put it over his shoulder. As he pasted the mirror he noticed his eyes were red. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked thinner and more frail then usual. The muscles on his arms and chest seemed to be subsiding and his blue eyes that always seem to be bright and full of life were shaded and a bluish-grey. He sniffled and put his mothers memory out of his memory and went upstairs to the shower.

Chris still sitting on his bed, he had his head still resting on his knees and having silent tears run down his face. No sun had broken through his window, grey clouds were still haunting. He didn't know what to do anymore, he wanted so badly to go away, be away, die.

He heard his brother walk up stairs. He was hoping that Wyatt wasn't going to come in. He looked the light that was seemed under his door, and saw two shadows that was Wyatt's feet stop for a moment. Then the shadows moved and he heard the bathroom door open and close.

Chris turned around and pulled a knife from inside his pillow case. It was Wyatt's work knife. Chris held the green plastic work knife in his hands, he pressed the lever down and a two-inch sharp blade came out. He pulled the lever back and blade back in. He orbed to P3.

As white orbs filled the bar at P3, Chris took shape. As he looked around, the club had looked old and forgotten. Chris remembered how clean his mom had kept it. Dust had collected on the bar table, and the bottles of alcohol and lava lamps behind him. The Lava lamps were off and the club was quiet.

Chris turned around and examined the bottles. He circled the entire island before finding what he wanted, a bottle of Jack Daniels. He grabbed it, and a glass and sat on the floor. He poured the liquor into the glass and then drank it. As the glass was empty above his mouth, he coughed as the liquor left a small sting in his throat. He then pulled the knife back in his hand. He again pressed the lever

He placed the tip of the blade at the veins on his wrist, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly he cut into his flesh. The pain of the cut made him wince but it soon pasted. The pain of his lost mother was no match for this, as he cut down his wrist and into his arm he left a long enough wound. He opened his eyes, and looked down, at what he did.

As the blood flowed out of his wrist he then moved to his other wrist, it was easier this time, he cut again, about the same length. He dropped the knife which was now covered in blood. Chris stood up, grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels. He could feel it, Deaths fingers were right in front of him. He didn't bother pouring another glass, he drank right from the bottle. The blood that covered his hands made the bottle itself very slippery, but no. As he drank he used his telekinesis to turn on music from the DJ. He stopped drinking, dizzy, he turned on Evanescence.

He drank more from the bottle until it was gone, he looked at the bottle. Very dizzy, he saw that he drank a half bottle of Jack Daneils. He then looked up at the ceiling. Listening to the music.

_**do you remember me  
**__**lost for so long  
**__**will you be on the other side**_

Chris stood in the bar, feeling free and hopeful. He closed his eyes and extended his arms out, like a he was being crucified. The blood not poured from his wrists.

_**or will you forget me  
**__**i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
**__**am i too lost to be saved  
**__**am i too lost?**_

Chris took a deep breath and collapsed on the floor.

Wyatt was washing his face in the shower, he then looked up, "Chris?"

(This is not the end….)


	7. The Angel of Death VS Wyatt Halliwell

(fyi this was a very hard chapter for me to write, Chris is my favorite character)

Chapter Six – The Angel of Death VS Wyatt Halliwell

The body of Chris Halliwell laid in the bar in P3. His arms and hands were covered with blood and a bottle of Jack Daniels laid broken in left hand, still gripped tight. Chris Halliwell had gotten drunk of Whiskey and slit his wrist with his brothers work knife.

Orbs filled the stairway of P3. A young man, with Blonde curly hair and blue eyes stood, Wyatt Halliwell had come. He looked around, expecting to see something or someone.

"Chris?" He said walking down the steps and onto the floor. Something was making his sensing power kick up, someone was near death, someone was dying. Wyatt stood in the center of P3, right next to the bar. "Chris?" He said again. Wyatt sighed and sat on the bar stool, he sighed. His hair was still wet for he just got out of the shower. He was half dressed with the look a blue shirt, jeans, and sandals in which he put on in a rush. He shook his head trying to get some of the moisture out and out of the corner of his eye he saw something. He stopped and looked for it again. He saw a bloody hand.

Wyatt's stomach dropped, _NO_! he thought, _He wouldn't do it._ Wyatt hesitantly put his hands on the bar and looked forward, leaning forward on the Bar, formed a bloody wrist, then a bloody arm, then the thing he didn't want to see. His younger brothers face.

The blood drained from Wyatt's face, and he lost grip on the bar and his hands slip making his fall directly onto the bar.  
"CHRIS!" Wyatt whiled. As he got off the bar stool, hopped over the bar and landed next to his brother. Hands shaking he touched his younger brothers hands that were covered in blood, he had never seen anything to horrible. Wyatt felt like he was going to throw up, he looked around, he grabbed the trash can and heaved into it. He heaved and heaved, soon all that came up was orange bile and then nothing. The pressure that hug his ribs felt horrible and it hurt so much. He then Lifted his head and looked at his brothers body once more.

As tears form in his eyes and touched his brothers face, shaking the skin on his brothers face felt cold, and lifeless. Wyatt completely broke down and hugged his brothers lifeless body, he cried into his chest and moved his head on his shoulder.  
"you're not dead!" Wyatt said, "YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" he yelled once more. He gently put his brothers body down. "Come on wake up!" he moaned, "please wake up!"

Wyatt sat on the floor of the bar.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled at Chris hitting his chest as if trying to pound his heart back into motion, but it was no use. Wyatt sat on the bar floor, crying into his knees. His little brother who he promised to protect was dead and it was at his fault. He had lost the last true person in his life, his last true friend. No one would ever be close to him as Chris was. Wyatt needed Chris more then Chris needed Wyatt. He wanted to see his brother move his eyes or fingers as if something would happen. Nothing did. Wyatt slowly got up, with still tears coming down his face and touched his face once more.

"I am sorry." Wyatt mumbled, "I am sorry I was not able to help mom, I am sorry I wasn't able to be there for your track meets, I am sorry I wasn't with you and mom to vanquish demons, I am sorry I wasn't their for you at all, I am sorry I was the one who killed you." He looked at his brother, "Chris, Chris please wake up. Please!!" Wyatt sat their once more and then collapsed onto his chest, grabbing his shirt and hoping for him to make a movement.

"WYATT!" Chris yelled from downstairs, "WYATT!"  
"What?" Wyatt said from his room, "Come on, come to my meet. I swear this is not a ploy to go vanquish another demon."  
Wyatt sat in his room, his cell in his hand.  
"No I can't go, I have to practice my Spanish." Wyatt lied

"Fine, be a jerk!" Chris said walking out the door and slamming it.  
Wyatt clicked his phone open and called "Angela."  
"Hey," Wyatt said, "what are you doing right now?"

Wyatt opened his eyes. He had blown his brother off for a good time with a girl. Wyatt broke down once more. Wyatt stood up, trying to stay calm. Just before he was going to yell, someone shimmered in. Wyatt formed an energy ball in his head. The Angel of Death had come.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're not taking him." Wyatt said holding an energy ball.  
"I have no choice." The Angel of Death replied, "His name is on my list, and it's time for him to come."  
"NO!" Wyatt said stepping in front of Chris, "You took my mother you ass hole, but you're not taking my brother. I need him!"  
"I am sorry." The Angel of Death said

Tears formed in Wyatt's eyes once again.  
"Let me by or I will take his soul by force." The Angel of Death said very sternly.  
"NO!" Wyatt said

The Angel of Demon shot his hands out and Wyatt flew across the bar and into the counter, knocking his sight. He watched the Angel of Death step neat his brother.

"I SAID NO!" Wyatt said getting up and running towards the angel.  
The Angel acted faster and flew Wyatt over the bar, and against the wall.  
Wyatt fell to the floor. His vision dazed. He watched the Angel put his hand over the area where Chris laid.  
"CHRIS!" Wyatt yelled shooting his hand out.  
Chris orbed from the bar floor to Wyatt.  
The Angel of Death looked up. He was furious. "DON'T TEST MY PATIENCE BOY!"  
Wyatt stood, still dizzy, the Angel appeared next to Chris. Wyatt went out and punched the Angel of Death in the face. The Angel fell to the floor. He shot back up, Wyatt then formed an energy ball and shot it at the Angel, he didn't leave a mark. The Angel of Death, grabbed Wyatt by the neck.  
"DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU TOO?" he said pinning Wyatt against the wall. Wyatt orbed from his grip, and then next to Chris, who he grabbed his lifeless hand and tried to orb, but the Angel of Death stopped him. He telekinetically threw Wyatt against the wall, and pinned him their.

"STAY THERE!" The Angel said.  
"NO!" Wyatt said, he bowed his head and tears began to stream down his face.

The Angel of Death walked up to the body of Chris. He looked down at the body.

"This is the third Halliwell in five years you know that." The Angel said to Wyatt, "Keep this up you will have no more in your family."  
"Please, I am begging you, take me not him." Wyatt said  
"I would do that," The Angel began, "But it throws the cosmic alignment off balance."  
"YOU'VE DONE IT BEFORE!"  
"Yes, then regulations were put in place."  
"Screw the regulations, I want my brother."  
"No." The Angel then placed his hand over the body, and a bluish-grey spirit arose.  
"CHRIS FIGHT IT, DON'T, FIGHT IT!" Wyatt yelled, "OH GOD, DAD WHERE ARE YOU!!!! DAD PLEASE!" Tears were now pouring down his face.

"NO!" Wyatt said, he saw the spirit, take the Angels hand and they faded from view, Wyatt fell to the floor, sobbing. Cradled on the floor he cried, not finding the strength to get up and walk, he crawled over to his brother.  
"I am so sorry," He said taking his brothers bloody hand. "Please come back, please!" On his knees he cried, he had never cried so hard in his life. This was even more painful then the death of his mother. For he and Chris were just starting to be real brothers, bond if you will. They were starting to learn to almost love each other as brothers. Or at least Wyatt was to Chris.

Wyatt looked up.  
"How can you do this me?" he said, "You have taken my mother, my father, and my brother, I am the last in my family! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?"

In the heavens, the council of Elders, were looking down upon Wyatt in P3.  
"Leo," Jevan said  
"what?" Leo said  
"Look" Jevan said pointing to a cloud that appeared a view into P3, showing Wyatt.

"You are all bastards you know that." Wyatt said, "You only care about yourself, and damnit, you took my brother! You took him from me. He had more of life than I have, and you took him. How dare you! If you're afraid of the demon who has my power, I'll give you more to be afraid of, when I get up their!"

"No you won't." Leo said, standing in P3, behind Wyatt.  
Wyatt turned around, standing up, shaking, "YOU!"

"Wyatt calm yourself!"  
"NO! YOU FUCKING LEFT US, AND NOW YOU'RE BACK! OH WAS LOSING MOM TO MUCH FOR YOU!"  
Leo stood silently

"HUH?"

Silence.  
"ANSWER ME!"

Leo turned his head and orbed away.

"NO!" Wyatt said, beginning to orb, but as his orbs hit the ceiling, they were deflected and thrown back down to the floor.  
Wyatt orbed back to the floor, laying their, helpless and powerless.  
"Paige!" he said, "Aunt Paige!"

He didn't hear any orbs.  
"Oh please, Paige!" He sobbed

Paige orbed in wearing a black school robe.  
"Wyatt?" She said looking at him from the stairs, "Oh god, whats wrong?" She said running to his side.

She looked at her nephews face. It was horrible, his eyes were blood shot and his face soaked with tears.  
"Chris, he killed himself." He forced the words out of his mouth, but after he said that, he felt his body heave, and he move his head away from Paige.  
Paige turned around, fearing of what she might see. She saw her nephew lifeless and covered in blood. She gasped and covered her mouth. She walked over to Chris, looking at him, she touched touch his arm, and tears coming from her face.

"I am so sorry." Wyatt sobbed, "I am so sorry."  
Paige sniffled, and stood back up, "oh god." She turned to look at her nephew who was on his knees and the palms of his hand, and a small puddle of orange bile laid on the black floor of P3, which is where Wyatt threw up.  
Paige went over and hugged her nephew. She was now quietly sobbing with him, Wyatt someone who had been so strong, was reduce to sorrow and almost nothing.  
"I am so sorry." Wyatt said, "Oh god, I am so sorry."  
"Shh" Paige said placing her hand on the back of her neck, Wyatt sobbed into her shoulder.

The Demonic Council viewed this from a red crystal which projected a screen. Thor looked upon his council, "Mission complete."  
The council smiled back.


	8. When All Seems Lost and Forgotten

(this chapter isn't my best work, but I wanted to post this)

Chapter 8 – When All Seems Lost and Forgotten

Chris and The Angel of Death stood in the spiritual plane of P3.

"Where am I?" Chris asked standing in an empty P3.  
"You're dead." The Angel of Death, "Successful at suicide, I should say. Coward."

"Coward?" Chris shot back  
"Unable to death with your Mothers death, feeling sorry for yourself. You ended your life with self pity hoping to bring attention to yourself!"  
"Now wait a second-"  
"You should have seen your brother."  
Chris stopped  
"He was like a child, crying and fighting for you."  
"He fought you?!"   
"Yes and failed. Now if we can, I have more souls to collect." The Angel of Death faced the stair way of P3 and waved his hand and the vortex appeared.

Sniffling, Wyatt sat on his bed. He sat in the lonely dark room sitting against the wall on his bed, facing Chris'. He looked at everything, Chris' track jerseys, his notebook of spells and potions, his backpack, his everything. Wyatt was to weak to keep strong, he tried to stay strong so that Melinda wouldn't notice anything, but Phoebe would have told her daughter by now. He sobbed, this was so painful and brutal.

Why did Chris have to do a stupid thing like that, why? , "Why Chris?" Wyatt said silently through his tears.

"Wyatt?" Chris said right before he stepped into the vertex.  
"Your brother is not here." The Angel said, "Get into the portal."

"No I heard him." Chris said, "I heard him say my name. I want to see him."  
"No." The Angel said, "Now into the Portal." The Angel becoming impatient pushed Chris in.

Wyatt gasped hard, something hurt his heart. But then everything hurt these past few weeks, emotionally and mentally. Wyatt laid down on his bed, he didn't care that he was wearing the same, pants, shirt, socks and shoes for two days straight and that he was beginning to smell. He didn't care about anything anymore, he suddenly began to fell what Chris must have felt.

Phoebe and Paige sat on the couch in the living room as a body blanketed laid on the floor.

Phoebe had tears all over her cheeks, Paige seemed to be holding it in.

"You saw him in the club." Phoebe said

"Yes." Paige replied

"Laying their, what was Wyatt doing?"  
"He said, when the Angel of Death came to collect Chris' soul, that he tried to fight them off, but he couldn't that the Angel pinned him against the wall, as he took his soul."  
Phoebe sniffled, and pictured Wyatt fighting the Angel.   
Paige and Phoebe looked at the body for a long time, without saying a word.

Chris seemed to walk towards a light, walking he got more forward. _Oh god_, he thought, _The lunatics were right, there is a light. Wait that means that there is a god, whoa. Am I going to meet him, Am I going to meet all the angels? Am I going to see mom?_

As Chris walked more toward the light all these questions were coming to his mind. And as he reached the light, he saw a figure standing their in brown hair, and a white robe, it had his back to him.  
"Come here Christopher."  
The figure said. Chris looked from the back, is _this Jesus? Am I going to see the real dude? _ Chris walked more towards him and then as he walked to view the figures face it seemed that the face could not be seen. It was as if the figure was turning so that Chris could not see it.

"Stop, moving." Chris said  
"I am not."  
"Then why can't I see your face."  
"you're not suppose to be here."  
Chris stopped.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked  
"It's not your time. At least not yet, But I asked the Angel of Death to bring you here anyway."  
"Why?"  
"To do this!" The figure's armed was raised and Chris felt the ground from under him drop, and all went black.

"Another funeral." Phoebe said to Paige as they now stood in the kitchen.

"Piper's life insurance policy should help cover those costs." Paige said

Phoebe and Paige walked over to the table and sat down.  
"What about Wyatt?" Phoebe said, "he's taking Chris death harder then Pipers."

"Well think about it sweetie, when Piper died, Wyatt turned to Chris as the last one, and when Leo left he-" Phoebe was cut off  
"Wyatt and Chris were the last ones off of Piper's line."

"But what about when we saw Chris as an adult?" Paige asked

"Things changed." Phoebe said, "I guess when he changed all those things, he changed his own destiny." Phoebe closed her eyes and when she opened them they were full of tears. "I can't believe he's gone."

Paige embraced her sister.  
"It's okay, we will get through this."

"What about Wyatt? He needs us right now." Phoebe said  
"You're right." Paige said, "do you think we should pay him a visit."

Phoebe wiped her eyes dry and then they glowed white.

_Wyatt was laying on his bed, crying, holding a picture or him and Chris at Chris' 8th grade graduation._

Her eyes returned to normal.

"What did you see?" Paige asked  
"Wyatt, come on." Phoebe said taking Paige's hand. They got up together and walked up stairs. As they went into the living room they passed the body of Chris, it was a sad scene. They wiped their eyes and went up to Wyatt's door. Paige knocked. 

"Sweetie." Paige said opening it, she opened it to darkness and sniffling. "Wyatt." She said turning on the light and seeing Wyatt's back towards them and him on the bed. Wyatt didn't say a thing. They walked over to him, Phoebe got on the bed, next to Wyatt and Paige went on the other side and sat on the floor to hold Wyatt's hand.

Wyatt looked terrible. His eyes were red, his face soaked with tears. And his eyes only looked at the moon that ruled the night sky outside.

Phoebe laid next him, flatting his hair with her hand, and Paige taking his hand. 

"Please, don't." Wyatt said

"Okay." Phoebe said stopping.

Wyatt tried to let go of Wyatt's hand, but she wouldn't let go. He tried to tug her hand away. She shook her head. He tugged again.  
"Please." Wyatt said  
"No." Paige said  
"Please, Paige." He said as more tears formed in his eyes.  
"No, you're not alone."   
Wyatt tugged again. "Let go."  
"No, we're hear for you, please don't do this to yourself."  
Wyatt closed his eyes and shuttered and sobbed.

"Please." He said getting up, but Paige didn't let go.  
"Aunt Paige, please!" Wyatt said standing their as she held his hand.  
"No Wyatt." Paige said standing up.  
"Chris may be gone and so maybe mom, but Phoebe and I are here; and you're not alone."

Wyatt's blue eyes looked right back into Paige's. His' chin shook and tears flowed down from his eyes, and cried, but, as Paige was taking him for a hug, his legs gave way and he fell to the ground, hitting his desk. 

"Oh god." Paige said, Phoebe got off the bed and went to Wyatt.  
Wyatt fell to the ground and sobbed. Paige hugged him. Wyatt cried into her shoulder.  
"Why did he leave him, this is not fair." He said

"I know it's not." Phoebe finally said, "But it was his choice."  
"But I need him I need him."  
"I know." Paige said

"Excuse me." Wyatt said getting up, and walked out.  
Paige and Phoebe sighed.

Wyatt ran downstairs and to his little brother laying on the floor. He sat next to him.   
"Chris." He said, "I am sorry that I've failed you and I am sorry for everything. But there is nothing left for me here, and I am going to go. Alright." He lifted the blanket and looked at his brothers dead face. It was pale and his lips blue. He sobbed.  
"I love you Chris, and I always will. Even what is to come, I will always remember you." Wyatt placed the blanket back over his brothers face. And Orbed away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thor stood in the chamber in which the council table was, and Wyatt's orbed appeared behind him. Thor turned around and looked at Wyatt. A smirked appeared on his face, as a look of triumph as he saw the witches face.

"Come to join the rest of your family?" Thor asked  
"No." Wyatt replied, "I've come to join you."

Back at the manor under the blanket Chris Halliwell's eyes opened.


	9. Awakened

Chapter Nine – Awakened

Chris looked under the blanket, and in healed deeply, he was then coughing. He heard someone walk in, someone removed the blanket from over him, and it was Paige.   
"CHRIS?" She said shocked, "OH MY GOD! PHOEBE! CHRIS IS ALIVE!" Paige hugged him; Chris was still coughing hard and breathing hard.

"Aunt Paige." He said hugging her back. Phoebe and Melinda came running into the room, Phoebe collapsed onto Chris. "Sweetie, Oh my god, don't do that again."

(this is a very very brief chapter to let you all know that I am continuing this story because I didn't like how it ended. But in a few days I will post Chapter ten. The new ending I wrote I think is much better. Enjoy)


	10. Getting Over It

Chapter Ten – Getting Over it

Chris didn't say anything, he just looked at his aunts, and looked around. He knew where Wyatt was. He failed him. He stood up.

"I want to go take a shower, then we have to go save Wyatt. Make sure Melinda knows her powers."  
"Okay." Phoebe said not quite understanding.   
"Why?" Paige asked

"Because we have to save Wyatt." Chris said almost smiling. He went up stairs, went into the cupboard grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

Chris opened the shower and turned on the shower to hot. He then closed it, and began to undress. He pulled off his shirt and then looked at himself in the mirror. It had been nearly 3 weeks since his mother died and he changed. Dark circles around his eyes, his skin pearly white, whiter than his aunt Paige's, and his ribs were very noticeable. He must have lost at least 20 pounds, he felt hungry. He than began to think of the fried chicken his mother used to make, his eyes began to fill with tears. _NO!_ He can't cry. _One last time. Let it all out now. _He began to cry. But then, tears didn't fall, he tried to cry them out, but nothing. He looked up, and forced a smile on his face. It hurt, the muscles of his cheeks hurt. He then jumped in the shower.

Ten minutes later he appeard down stairs in a blue t-shirt with brown lettering on it, _Billabong, _and jeans; he went to the refrigator and grabbed a piece of pizza. Phoebe, Melinda (a 9 year old witch, with long brown hair, looks a lot like her mother), and Paige looked at Chris in amazement. As he stuffed the pizza in his mouth, and grabbed a cold coke, he stopped as everyone was looking at him.

"What?" he said

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked

"I am better." He said, "But I have to focus on finding Wyatt, okay." He said he pulled out a chair and sat down. And then he realized, he was on his way of getting over his mother's death.

(Sorry this is so short, I just end Chris' depression. Chapter 11 will be much much much longer).


	11. Don't Under Estimate the Witch

(Sorry this took so long. Here ya go!)

Chapter Eleven – Don't Under Estimate the Witch

The Remaining Charmed Ones, Paige and Phoebe, Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell all sit around the kitchen table. Melinda is a shy, nine year old girl, with brown long hair like her Aunt Piper had, eyes like her mother, sharp and brown, and a body like her aunt Paige. She looked at her Mother and her Aunt Paige who were bother looking at Chris, who had a very depressed look on his face and cold, red, Coca-Cola can in his hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paige said putting her hand on Chris.  
"Yes, I am fine." He sighed in reply.  
"Okay." Paige said

"Okay, if you all don't have a plan, then I do!" Melinda finally snapped.  
Everyone looked at her in amazement.  
"What? Chris says he's fine, so he is. So let's get down to the issue at hand, Wyatt is gone and we have to find him!"  
"Melinda, what-who-" Phoebe said speechless.

"Look mom, I've seen you battle demons along with Aunt Paige and Piper, Chris, Wyatt, and Leo. And I've never had an opportunity to prove myself, and now I want to!"  
"You're stubbornness reminds me of someone." Paige said with a smile.  
Phoebe smirked.  
"Alright, but you're powers-" Phoebe said to her daughter, but Melinda cut her off. "My powers are fine. I've been practicing." Melinda then sat very comfortably in her chair. Then things began to lift up around her; Telekinesis. Things began to swirl in a fast circular motion. Then they started to move very swiftly through out the kitchen.  
"Whoa." Phoebe said

"You can that again." Paige said.  
"Seriously." Chris said, dodging a cup.  
"Don't move!" Melinda said, "I also have empathy, when your nervous I am nervous-OH GOD!" She said everything in the room stopped, as a apple almost met Paige's face. Paige looked at it, crossed eyed.   
"Thank you, Melinda."

"no problem." She said in reply, and slowly everything flew back to their respective spots.  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Phoebe asked her daughter.  
"I told you, I practice my powers."  
"What others do you have?" Chris asked

Melinda looked at Chris, in a way only a way, a sister or perhaps cousin could. "Telekinesis, Empathy, Psychic Perception, and Light Projecting." She replied.  
She suddenly felt jealousy, but it went away.   
"Everyone has to have more powers then me, don't they?" Chris replied.  
"Sorry." Melinda replied.  
"Look you're powers are still advancing. I mean, Telekinesis, Sensing, and Orbing isn't bad." Paige said.

"Yeah, Chris, I would totally trade your Orbing power for one of mine." Melinda said

"Chris, give yourself time, you're powers will come to you." Phoebe said, Chris then suddenly shot angry, sad, eyes at her. Tears were forming in them.   
"Don't say that again, please." Chris said holding it in.   
"Why what's wrong?" Paige asked

"Mom always said that to me." He said

"Oh I am sorry." Phoebe replied.

Chris got up from his chair and as they heard him sniffle away.

Phoebe suddenly felt very bad.  
"Don't, you didn't know." Melinda said.  
"Come on, the plan." Paige said

"Okay, this is my idea." Melinda said, "We make potions, that replicate Aunt Piper's exploding power, and we have a lot of them. Cause if Wyatt is where I think he is, we are going to need them."  
"Where do you think he is?" Paige asked

"With demons and warlocks." Melinda replied, "there is going to be at least 10-20 of them. And the more we vanquish the more that will come in and fight."  
"How do you know all of this?" Phoebe asked

"Come on, I've seen you guys for like 7 years I think I know to aspect."  
"Okay, continue." Phoebe said

"We vanquish as many demons as possible and we have Chris, go up to Wyatt, and orb him out of there."  
"Why Chris?" Paige asked

"Cause when Wyatt orbed away, he was kneeling by Chris' body, crying cause he thought Chris was long gone, dead. And I believe he said he was going to miss him and he was going to do what he had to do."  
"Where were you when this happened?" Phoebe asked

"On the stairs. He orbed down into the ground, making me think he went into the underworld, cause usually Wyatt or any of us orb's up, into the roof."  
"True." Phoebe and Paige both replied.  
"So we ready? We have to act fast."

"Yeah, let's do it." Phoebe said

"Okay, you and Aunt Paige make the potion, and I'll go up stairs to help Chris. Let's go!" Melinda then got up from her chair and left from the kitchen.   
Phoebe and Paige looked at Melinda in utter amazement.  
"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Paige asked

"Yes, Piper."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Melinda walked into her room, that she shared with her mother. She changed from the morning clothes, to a pair of black steel toe boots, jeans, and a white t-shirt. She also put on a sliver triquetra necklace. She looked in the mirror, her brown long, curly hair was just like Pipers.  
"Help me Aunt Piper, help me prove myself." She then opened the door and walked down to Chris' and Wyatt's room. And knocked. She heard Chris sniffling. She then opened the door slowly. The room was rather clean a few clothes on the floor, but she was amazed to see what Chris was doing; he was cleaning.

"Chris?" She asked  
"What?" He replied picking up some socks and throwing them into a basket of dirty laundry.

Melinda closed the door.  
"Look I know you're-"  
"You don't know nothing! You still have you're mother, very good, but I don't! So sorry if I am little pisted off!" He snapped at her.  
"Chris you're more then pist off, you are furious. You blame yourself for Aunt Piper's death and you even question why were brought back to life."  
"Great, an empath is reading my thoughts." Chris replied, turning around facing the window.  
"I didn't need my powers to tell me that, it's written all over your face."

"Is it?"

"It is."

Chris then turned around and looked at his cousin. Melinda wasn't sure what was written on his face now.  
"Look, I am sorry, that Aunt Piper died, I really am. But we have to move on. More importantly we have to get Wyatt back. I got Aunt Paige and Phoebe busy in the kitchen, so if we go now-"  
"What? What the hell are you getting at?"   
"Look, Mom won't let me prove myself so I thought you and I can go, we can get him back faster."  
"Faster, Melinda you don't you're powers yet?"  
"Yes I do!"  
"No you don't!  
"Chris I am warning you don't get me angry, please!"   
"Why?"  
"Because something happens that I can't control, I don't know what it is, but please!"  
"Oh please, Mel! Will you stop being dramatic, go play with some dolls." Chris turning around, he wanted to test Melinda, to see what this was.   
Melinda gritted her teeth, "Chris I am asking you one last time, please!" She said, her hands were beginning to glow white.   
"Melinda, get the fuck out of my room."  
Melinda was now mad. Her skin began to glow white and her eyes glowed purple. The light was so bright her clothes were even lost in the light. She stood there, still. Chris looked at the walls around him, what was so bright? He then felt a hand throw him to the ground. A small person which was eliminated in all white light and purple eyes threw him to the ground, and held him there. Melinda had her hand around Chris' neck, and she sat on his chest.  
"I told you, I want to go save Wyatt, and you're going to take me right now, to Thor!" She said  
"Melinda?" Chris said  
"Yes, I told you I can't control myself-what the fuck? Let's go, orb!"  
Chris then orbed. While Orbing, she got off his stomach, and took his hand.   
Chris using his sensing powers sensed Wyatt once they were in the underworld. He headed right for them.


	12. When Melinda Comes to Play

(This is the final chapter of _Gone._ I am going to work on Part Three, the final part of the Taken Series, and release it in a few weeks. It will be called _Absolute Power_.)

Chapter Twelve – When Melinda Comes to Play

Melinda and Chris orbed behind a large light brown rock.  
"Okay what now?" Chris asked.  
Melinda got on her knees and looked around the rock, and a demon stood right in front of the rock, and ten more in a circle around Thor and…

"Wyatt." Melinda said

"What?" Chris said getting up. He looked with Melinda, and saw his brother. Wyatt was looking straight ahead.  
"I told you he was down here." Melinda said.

"Okay, genius, what do you want now?" Chris asked

Melinda thought, they weren't powerful enough to say a vanquishing spell for all the demons in the room, but if Wyatt said it with them, they might have enough power. She and Chris could telekinetically kill them all, no too long, that would alert Thor by then, and they would all be dead. Her only solution was…

"Chris get me angry." She said  
"What? So you can turn into glow buster again? No."   
"No, look, when I get angry I am taken over by something, I don't know what, but it's not me. Please just get me ticked off!"

Chris frowned. "Ah man…" He said, "Alright, but the first sign of trouble, I am going to orb you out of here. Deal?"  
"Deal." She replied.   
"Okay, you fucking ass bitch! You never amounted to anything, Aunt Piper only loved you because she wanted a girl, and she got me and Wyatt. She always fixed your cooking so it tasted good, when in truth your cooking sucked."  
"What?" Melinda said taking offense.  
"You were never anything. It was always about me and Wyatt. And you and your dolls are everywhere, you just suck. Why do you always have to tag along to everything, you need to fuck off Mel, go die or something, your fucking lame excuse for a witch!"

Before Chris knew it, he was punched in the face and on the ground. Melinda then looked at her eyes.  
"Oh god." She said

Melinda never felt so angry in her life. Her skin again filled with the White light and her eyes began to glow purple. It was happening, she was being taken over. Then she saw a ghost in front of her, and she entered her body. _Here I go!_ Melinda stood up straight, silent as a mouse; she went behind the demon by the rock, put her hands on his head and broke his neck.

"Wyatt why do you-" Thor said to Wyatt, "What the hell?" He said noticing the little white glowing figure. Melinda had her same outline of her body, but her eyes were glowing purple, and her hair seemed to wave in the windless chamber.   
"I think it's time for Wyatt to come with me." She said  
"Who and What the hell are you?" Thor said

"You're demise." Melinda then shot her hands out and gestured, and the two demons nearest to her were vanquished.  
"NO!" Thor yelled, "KILL HER!"

Wyatt looked at the white figure, "Melinda?" he said silently.  
Melinda ran to the nearest demon, punched him in the face, she hoped over him and gestured and the demon behind the one she punched, was vanquished. She then vanquished the one she hoped over. Two more demons came to her, she shot her hand out, and, using her telekinesis, they were thrown into another demon across the room. A demon came up from behind her and grabbed her by the arms. Melinda screamed and jumped up, and around over behind the demon. The demon turned around.  
"What the hell?" The Demon said.  
"Bye!" She replied and gestured, he was vanquished.

She looked around, "four Down."

"KILL HER!" Thor roared. Wyatt was memorized by the white light and followed it.   
Three demons now held Melinda down. One on each arm, and on the legs, she then screamed and her white light became blinding. The demon holding her legs, let go of her legs and backed away shielding his eyes. Melinda then, fell to the ground, she pulled the two demons down with her. They hit the ground hard. She got up, and gestured.   
Six down."  
The demon that was holding her legs was now after her. She threw him across the room.

Chris opened his eyes, his left eye was aching. He heard a demon scream. He looked up and saw Melinda, gesture like his mother, and the two demons on the floor screamed. He then saw her use her telekinesis and throw a demon across the room. He saw two demons come up from behind her. 

"MELINDA BEHIND YOU!" Chris yelled.

Wyatt's stomach dropped. He looked in the direction of the rock, "Chris?" He said. Thor shot his hand out and fire came from it. He shot the fire at the rock, and it blew up, Chris was sent flying back. He hit the wall, he felt his back crack. He screamed in pain.  
"NO!" Wyatt yelled  
Thor turned around. "What?"  
"That was my brother." Wyatt said, he conjured an athame in his hand and stabbed Thor in the shoulder with it. Thor screamed in pain, and next thing Wyatt knew he was sent flying across the chamber, he hit the wall, and fell to the floor.

Melinda turned around, and a demon stood there. She punched him in the face, then kicked him in the stomach, and kneed him in groan. The demon screamed in agony. He curled over on the floor.  
"Shut up." She said, gestured and the demon blew up. "Seven Down."  
She saw the three on the other side of the Chamber. They shimmered out. Then she turned her attention to Thor. Thor was screaming as he pulled the athame out of his shoulder. Wyatt stood up.  
"Stay back." Melinda said stepping in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Thor said

"I told you I am your demise." Melinda replied, she blinked her purple eyes, and then a light shot from them and landed on Thor's eyes. Thor screamed in pain.  
"One for life, One for death, vanquish this evil from what I said!" Melinda yelled.

Fire erupted at Thor's feet, and he screamed in pain, and he blew up. Then Melinda was pulled to the floor. Wyatt pulled her down, as Thor imploded on himself, and a shockwave was sent through the chamber, rattling everything. The chamber stopped shaking. Melinda opened her eyes. She got up, she was back to normal. She looked around, no demons, a large black scorch mark from where Thor was standing, she giggled and cheered.  
"I DID IT! I VANQUISHED EIGHT DEMONS! YAY! I DID IT!" She then turned to Wyatt. Wyatt had a look of confusion and awe on his face. She hugged him.  
"And I saved you, I can't wait till I tell Mom about this!"  
"That was some serious power girl." Wyatt said

"Oh I know, it felt great. I felt so alive-wait where's Chris?"  
"Oh god." Wyatt said. Wyatt and Melinda ran over to Chris' body. Chris groaned in pain.  
"Oh my god, you're alive." Wyatt said, "Oh god," He noticed Chris was in pain. He placed his hands over Chris' and he healed him; his back was fully healed.  
"Wyatt." Chris said, "Thank god!" He said He hugged his brother. Wyatt hugged him back.  
"I thought you were dead." Wyatt said.  
"So did I. I think I saw Jesus." Chris said  
"huh?" Melinda said confused.  
"I don't care what you saw, as long as you're okay." Wyatt said letting go, "Just don't scare me like that again okay."  
"Got it."

Melinda felt a psychic presence, she turned around and right where she was standing, she saw her dead aunt. Piper.  
"Oh my god, Aunt Piper!" Melinda shirked.  
Chris and Wyatt both looked up. They were astonished at what they saw. They stood up.  
Piper walked over.  
"How?" Wyatt said.

"You're father. You thought he left you, when he really didn't, he was getting me to come to you guys." Piper replied. She smiled and looked at Chris.   
"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry you had to go through this all alone. But I was there with you every step of the way, and I still am."  
"You were?" Chris said as tears form in his eyes.   
"Yes, and I always will be. It was my time, and Chris, please don't be sad. You will do great things, you were meant to."

Chris nearly broke down. Piper hugged him.  
"Oh honey, it will be fine, it will be okay."  
"I am going to miss you so much."  
"And I will miss you, but I only a spell away." She replied, "besides, you're next power is going to be an awesome one, I've seen it."   
"Really?" Chris replied with eyes gleaming with tears and a smile.  
"Would I lie to you?" She said pulling back. Chris whipped his tears away from his face. She then turned to Wyatt. "Sweetie, I am so sorry that you felt the pressure of this on you, but you'll do fine, I promise."  
"I know." He replied with a smile.  
"Melinda, awesome work, I was really proud you." Piper smiled, "Chris is wrong, you are going to be an awesome witch when you grow up I can tell." She winked at Melinda. Melinda's eyes had tears, then overwhelmed by emotion, she hugged her. Piper hugged her back closely. Melinda let go whipping tears from her face, and then Piper hugged, Wyatt.  
"Goodbye Wyatt, call me if you need me. I love you."  
"I love you too." Wyatt replied.   
Piper let go, she admired her sons, and niece, and slowly faded away from view.

"Come on, let's go." Chris said.  
"yeah," Wyatt replied.

As Wyatt joined hands with his brother and cousin they orbed home.

The Blonde Witch sat in his bedroom again alone. He talked to the one and only Penny Halliwell.  
"So," He said, "Please explain to me what I have to do anything with the Charmed Ones."  
Penny Halliwell looked at James Matthews with content and interest. "A witch with your power and knowledge of magic should be rewarded for his efforts."   
"What reward?"  
"James; good magic is dying, along with evil magic."  
"That's good…I mean the evil magic."  
"Yes, but if one side dies so does the other. It's too keeping the balance of things. Soon, all magic will die, like it nearly did during the Salem witch trials."  
"But that was only here in America."  
"Yes, but that was on the only trails recorded. Mass witch burnings were happening then, all over the world. Over 40,000 witches were killed; four from my line."  
"I am sorry." James said, "Wait, wouldn't that made Melinda-"  
"She had sisters, four sisters." Penny said, "They were known as the Coven of the Triquetra, the most powerful coven in the world."  
James sat in awe.

"She was the eldest sister. In sacrifice, they gave themselves up with false names; Sarah Good, Bridget Bishop, and so on."

"So those were real names?"

"You bet they were. After that Melinda fled, but years after, after she had a daughter, Prudence, she was caught, and burned."  
"Oh, so what does all this have to do with me?"  
"It has to do with you, because you come from a different kind of witches."  
"And that is?"   
"Old World."  
"Old world?"  
"You still use spells with Latin in them, Latin is the old world language."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Yes."

"And…"  
"And I want you to be the second member of a coven of witches, which will be more powerful then the Charmed Ones ever were."  
"Yeah right, the Charmed Ones were the most powerful witches in the world."   
"But you and the rest of your coven will go down in history and most powerful."  
"Okay, I'll bite, what is this coven called?"  
"The Alliance of Three."  
"And who else is in it?"  
Penny Halliwell smiled…..

To Be Continued…..


End file.
